


Research

by crookedspoon



Series: Days Gone By [25]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Some Humor, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-15
Updated: 2008-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently, his so-called mentor was useless when it came to covert missions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research

**Author's Note:**

> Written for December 15, 2008 "only the curious have, if they live, a tale worth telling at all" (31_days).

"I don't _believe_ it." Naruto scrunched up his nose.

Once again, that perverted Hermit had run off to ogle half-naked women. Or "gather source material" as he likes to call it. As if researching for books only perverted adults read was more important than training him!

Naruto thought the old man had dragged him along to teach him all of his cool jutsu, not to leave him alone most of the time.

"Kyaa!"

Apparently, his so-called mentor was useless when it came to covert missions. Naruto wondered whether relying on that man's guidance was such a good idea after all.


End file.
